EPS systems are used to electrically assist a driver of an automobile to steer a vehicle.
An EPS system typically uses a resolver to accurately detect rotor position of a motor. It is desirable that a resolver has more accurate detection of rotor position. However, various factors may affect the detection accuracy. For example, magnetic field generated by windings current of the motor may significantly affect the detection accuracy of the resolver.